Kawaii Hito
Sung by Cheri Kanji にくらしいくらいの満月 しのびよる足音　消してよ 腰までも　脚の線になれ 愛を、抱きしめるため きみを　きみを　ぎゅっと 可愛いひと 遠くがいい　旅へさらっちゃってよ いやなら　さらっていくから 睫の影　見つめててほしいのに ふせてる　何かの罰なの？ とまどう前に飛ぶ 女の子の　羽根は　金色 磨きあげた　泡の香り 身体じゅうにつけて いつも　会いたくなるのが恋 それを　我慢できるのが愛 わたしたちは２つの胸を 待ってる生きものなの にくらしいくらいの満月 しのびよる足音　消してよ 腰までも　脚の線になれ 愛を、抱きしめるため きみを　きみを　ぎゅっと 可愛いひと 弾いてほしい　そのひとの指先で そういう気持ちになるでしょう？ 響きあえる　その曲もわかってる 何度も　予\感で　みた夢 掴まる前に飛ぶ 男の子の　羽根は　本能 まるで何も気づいてない ような顔をして すてきに自由でいてほしい でも　だいじにしてしばりたい 女たちは２つの胸で 揺れてる生きものなの にくらしいくらいの満月 かさなりあう影を　消してよ 耳までも　胸の音になる 急に、抱きしめられて にくらしいくらいの満月 かさなりあう影を　消してよ 耳までも　胸の音になる 急に、抱きしめられて きみに　きみに　ぎゅっと 可愛いひと Romaji Nikurashii kurai no mangetsu Shinobi yoru ashioto keshite yo Koshi made mo ashi no sen ni nare Ai wo, dakishimeru tame Kimi wo kimi wo gyutto Kawaii hito Tooku ga ii tabi e saracchatte yo Iya nara saratte yuku kara Matsuge no kage mitsumete te hoshii no ni Fusete 'ru nanika no batsu na no? Tomadou mae ni tobu Onna no ko no hane wa kin-iro Migaki ageta awa no kaori Karada juu ni tsukete Itsumo aitaku naru no ga koi Sore o gaman dekiru no ga ai Watashi-tachi wa futatsu no mune wo Motte 'ru ikimono na no Nikurashii kurai no mangetsu Shinobi yoru ashioto keshite yo Koshi made mo ashi no sen ni nare Ai wo, dakishimeru tame Kimi wo kimi wo gyutto Kawaii hito Hajiite hoshii sono hito no yubisaki de Sou iu kimochi ni naru deshou? Hibiki aeru sono kyoku mo wakatteru Nando mo yokan de mita yume Tsukamaru mae ni tobu Otoko no ko no hane wa honnou Maru de nani mo kizuite nai You na kao wo shite Suteki ni jiyuu de ite hoshii Demo daiji ni shite shibaritai Onna-tachi wa futatsu no mune de Yurete 'ru ikimono na no Nikurashii kurai no mangetsu Kasanari au kage wo keshite yo Mimi made mo mune no oto ni naru Kyuu ni, dakishimerarete Nikurashii kurai no mangetsu Kasanari au kage wo keshite yo Mimi made mo mune no oto ni naru Kyuu ni, dakishimerarete Kimi ni kimi ni gyutto Kawaii hito English Under this unpleasant full moon let's make these sneaking footsteps disappear. Become my legs all the way up to my hips so that I can embrace you, my love. (*1) You, you, I want to squeeze you tight my darling. You've ran off to some nice journey far away. Even though I hate it, because it takes you away from me. When I want to stare at the shadow of your eyelashes, you're looking down. Did someone scold you? You look confused when I jump in front of you a girl whose feathers are golden and shiny. A bubbly scent covers my whole body. I'm always waiting to meet a lover and that's why I must be able to love with patience Are we not, with our 2 hearts, living beings too? Under this unpleasant full moon let's make these sneaking footsteps disappear. Become my legs all the way up to my hips so that I can embrace you, my love. You, you, I want to squeeze you tight my darling. I want to play, using that one fingertip, If I do that, it feels good doesn't it? Do you know that resounding song ? You've heard it before over and over in your dreams. You jump before getting caught The wings of the boy move instinctively You make a face like you have no idea what's happening. I want to be beautifully free but I want to tie down those I cherish Aren't women, with their two breasts, living creatures too? Under this unpleasant full moon Let's make these overlapping shadows disappear. All the way to my ears let me hear the sound of your heart Hurry up and embrace me. Under this unpleasant full moon Let's make these overlapping shadows disappear. All the way to my ears let me hear the sound of your heart Hurry up and embrace me. You, you, I want to squeeze you tight, my darling. Translation notes (*1) The words embrace or hug can always mean "have sex". They are used a lot in songs due to this double-entendre, leaving the interpretation up to the audience. In this case though, it is pretty obvious what Cheri means by hugging. Category:Music